Darth Occlus
Physical Appearance Very little is known about Occlus's true physical appearance. Since he always appears cloaked and masked, only the most basic characterizations can be used to describe him. What is known is that he is a humanoid male of above average height, with a lean musculature. His race and species are unknown, as well as any finer details regarding hair color, eye color, etc. The reason behind his constant concealment are unknown, though given both his station and reputation, most assume he suffered some kind of grievous injury in the past. Personality A prominent yet enigmatic figure among the Sith, Darth Occlus is known for showing more self-restraint than his fellow Lords, rarely succumbing to the passions and emotions that powered the dark side of the Force. This is done deliberately on his part, knowing that emotions make it impossible for one to think rationally and pragmatic. When it comes to securing his position as a Dark Lord of the Council, his ability to plan and act logically gives him a keen advantage over those ruled solely by their passions. Occlus's attempts to restrain his emotions comes at a price - since they are the source of his powers, eventually Occlus must succumb to his based desires. He tries to do this in a somewhat controlled manner, channeling his fury, anger, or lust towards a specific person or goal rather than unleashing them mindlessly. However, his apprentice Keeva is known for 'pushing him past the breaking point', forcing him to succumb to the Dark Side for her own personal enjoyment. Lightsaber History Much of Occlus's early history has been erased, most assume deliberately. The earliest record of 'Kallig' doesn't appear until he was already an Acolyte at the Sith Temple, under going the trials to become Lord Zash's apprentice. Any records to prior to this no longer exist. Relationships Keeva Thul As his Apprentice, Occlus's feelings towards Keeva are... complicated. Pragmatically he understands that he is little more than a path to power for her, and one day she may very well seek to usurp his position. She also enjoys pushing Occlus to the point where he loses control, even if it ultimately means she is punished in the process. Despite their tumultuous relationship, Occlus has occassionally shown that his feelings for Keeva go much deeper than either party would be willing to admit. He is fiercely protective of her, and has been known to indulge her whims despite possible rammifications. Lord Wrath Wrath and Occlus have, at best, a tempestuous relationship. Occlus considers Wrath the Emperor's 'mad dog', who's destructive tendencies will only bring further turmoil to the Empire. Wrath, on the other hand, thinks Occlus is little more than an impetuous upstart, a coward and fraud who is unworthy of his position on the Dark Council. Due to the positions as leader's within the Empire, necessities often dictates that they work together. Occlus clearly despises this, which only serves to amuse Wrath. Talos Drellik As a member of the Imperial Reclamation Service, Occlus relies on Talos for his candid, if someone irreverent opinions as well as his extensive knowledge of ancient galactic artifacts, particularly Sith relics. In turn, Occlus provides Talos with protection as well as financial support for his archaeological endeavors, giving Talos true freedom to pursue his passions. Talos is one of the few people capable of making Occlus laugh. Perhaps more importantly, the Officer has shown on more than one occasion that he is infallibly loyal to the Dark Lord. Dr. Cyrus Ciro Occlus and Cyrus have known each other for many years, though neither has disclosed exactly how or where they met. It is common knowledge that Cyrus assisted Occlus when his battles with Darth Thanaton left his mind and body torn, using her skills with both traditional medicine and Sith Alchemy to restore both his mental and physical stability. To this day she maintains her position as his primary 'physician', serving aboard the Efreet in order to ensure Occlus's continued health and sanity. Triva *Occlus is fastidious about his health, particularly when it comes to diet and exercise. This is somewhat ironic as, due to his private nature, most aboard the Efreet have never seen him eat, sleep, or drink. *Enjoys meditating and other "relaxing" pastimes. *If rumor is to believed, he is not a morning person. Category:NPC Category:Galactic War Category:Dark Council